Anulación
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: Los obstáculos son parte de la vida de casados. Sin embargo, ¿hasta que punto? Pensando que es lo correcto para su esposo, Tony tomara el peso de sus decisiones excluyendo completamente a Steve, quien se mostrara completamente confundido.


Los ojos azules miraron el documento que se encontró encima del escritorio. No podía creerlo. Simplemente no puede creer que han llegado a este punto. Miró enfáticamente a Tony, quien tenía un rostro imperturbable. Lo tomó de los hombros intentando remediar la situación. Lo tenían que arreglar, de modo que forma juntos saldrán juntos de esta.

-Tony-dijo el rubio con una voz insegura- nosotros ...

Sin embargo, el hombre no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir. Una voz femenina, bastante seria lo interrumpió.

-Señor director. Firme el documento.

Stark no hizo caso a la voz suplicante de su marido y la dirección de una mirada fría para el fotógrafo. Steve, indeciso no hizo caso a la orden. No podian llegar a esto.

-Rogers- dijo que el hombre cuyas canas comenzó a ser parte de sus sienes el tiempo no es eterno.

-No tenemos por qué hacer esto Tony- le contestó mirándolo fijamente mientras lo sostenía suavemente por los hombros.

-Por favor- dijo el hombre tratando de aprender las cosas, no hagas esto más difícil Steve. Solo firma el estúpido documento.

La voz fría y el sentimiento de la partición completamente el corazón. Ya podia sentir el dolor agonizante formándose en su garganta junto con el molesto ardor en los ojos. Resignado a más no poder, Steve tomó el brillante y pulcro bolígrafo entre sus manos. Leyó el documento con detenimiento. Y cuando llegó a la parte final de este, se mostró dudoso. Tony suspiró agotado y se cruzó de brazos esperando que el otro firmara rápidamente.

Luego de pensar, en cómo había llegado a estas circunstancias, el director firmó el documento. Las ganas de llorar se hicieron notar rápidamente cuando sus ojos azules se acumularon de abundantes lágrimas. Miró a Tony, quien seguia mostrando un rostro sereno y serio. Le concedió el bolígrafo al más bajo y dijo:

-Aquí tiene señor presidente.

Tony frunció sus labios al escuchar la voz quebrada del hombre que estaba a su lado y por un momento sintió lástima por él. Sin embargo, no dio su brazo a torcer. Con lentitud tomó el bolígrafo que el rubio le extendió. Mientras lo recibía, Steve pudo percatarse de que el bolígrafo tiritaba sobre los dedos del presidente de los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, ya que, pensó que había sido creación de su propia mente. Sus ojos azules se pasearon en el bolígrafo y fueron testigos del movimiento automático de la firma de su esposo.

O mejor dicho, su ex esposo.

-Con esto ya damos por terminado caballeros. Sellaré el documento en la notaría y luego lo presentaré al registro civil. Ahora sí me disculpan. Me retiro.

Los tacones de la mujer fueron el único sonido que se emitió dentro del despacho Oval. En cuanto cerró la puerta, los hombres quedaron solos. Incapaces de mirarse a los ojos.

-No tenemos por qué hacerlo Tony- dijo- el hombre mirando hacia el piso- todavía podemos revertir esto.

-Es lo mejor para ambos Steve- dijo Tony caminando hacia su escritorio y sentándose en el cómodo sillón - nuestra relación ya no daba más.

Steve cerró los puños con fuerza. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y las venas se marcaron notablemente. Por otro lado, Tony podría sentir la frustración del director. Pero, no iba a hacer nada al respecto. A duras penas, y con todo el dolor del mundo, Steve Rogers-Stark, o mejor dicho Steve Rogers, se quitó la argolla que por tantos años portó, observando la franja de piel más clara que el resto de su dedo anular. Se quedó mirando el objeto por un momento, recordando el día en que hizo su juramento eterno. Y sin más, dejó el anillo encima del escritorio.

-Que pase una buena tarde Señor Presidente- dijo que el hombre se estaba acercando a la salida del cuarto.

-Lo mismo para usted director Rogers.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Tony se recostó sobre el sillón de cuero. Y miró de reojo el anillo que posaba en el mueble. Miró su dedo anular, deleitándose con el brillo de su anillo de casado que ni siquiera se había extinguido con el pasar de los años. Con sus dedos, se lo quitó lentamente y tomando el otro, los escondió en uno en sus bolsillos.

Nunca había sentido que los anillos pesaran tanto.

Intentando calmarse, abrió el primer cajón del escritorio y duras penas logró abrir el frasco. Sacó una de las pastillas que se encontró dentro y sin más se la trago. El sabor era asqueroso. Volvió a dejar el frasco en su lugar y se recostó nuevamente, escuchando nada más que su respiración. Estaba solo. Ahora puede darse el lujo de desahogarse. Suspiró hondamente sintiendo como las lágrimas que tanto se costaron retener, se deslizaron rápidamente por sus ojos cafés. El único sonido que se escuchó dentro del despacho oval fue el angustiado llanto del presidente de los Estados Unidos.

. . .

-El alcohol no soluciona tus problemas Steve- dijo Sam mirando el estado deplorable de su compañero.

Rogers se encontraba echado en el sofá, el cual se encuentra ubicado en el antiguo departamento del director. Sin hacer caso a la opinión de su amigo, nuevamente tomó la botella de ron y la tragó en seco. El héroe de guerra suspiró y se acercó al rubio para mirarlo de frente, se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Los ojos rojos de Steve lo miraron afligido. Entonces dijo:

-No tiene caso, de todas formas no se lograría emborracharme.

-Tranquilo campeón- dijo el hombre de tes oscura sacudiendo uno de sus hombros. Dale tiempo al tiempo. Ya verás que la pena pronto se irá.

-Me siento destruido Sam-dijo Steve soltando la botella, la cual rodó manchando el piso de madera- ¿En qué momento mi matrimonio de diez años se fue al carajo?

-¿Con esa boca besas a tu mamá?-preguntó el otro intentando sacarle una sonrisa. Sin embargo, solo ganó una mirada muy amenazante por parte del director lo siento- A lo mejor Stark, no era la persona indicada para ti.

-¿Que no lo es? Por favor, Sam- contestó el rubio sintiéndose indignado con el comentario de su amigo- Tony es y será el hombre mi vida. Tal vez su humor de mierda y su carácter egocéntrico no fueron el mejor complemento para cualquiera. Sin embargo, para mi si lo es. Para mi si era la persona indicada.

El hombre tomó algunos mechones de cabello y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con el fin de lograr tranquilidad. Sam Wilson lo miró desde la altura. Su compañero y amigo se veía indefenso, pequeño al lado del hombre que fue hace algunos años. Nunca en su vida había visto un Steve de esa manera. Siempre había sido un hombre feliz, intrépido, y valiente. Pero de ese hombre, ya no queda nada. No desde el presidente Stark se oficializó su divorcio a través de los medios de comunicación, lo cual fue un gran tema de polemica y chisme para el país entero. Incluyendo a los vengadores. Que no se puede evitar mirar con lástima al superior.

Para los ojos de los vengadores, ellos habían sido la pareja más feliz que habían conocido. El compañerismo y la confianza fueron pilares fundamentales en la pareja. Los cuales los han hecho un equipo inigualable. Cuando el empresario se tiró para ser candidato al futuro presidente de los Estados Unidos, todos los héroes lo apoyaron. Especialmente su devoto esposo. Y aun siendo presidente, su relación no cambió. Seguían siendo la misma dupla. Sin embargo, el momento fue un escenario completamente diferente. En cuanto supieron por la televisión que el presidente había cortado su relación con el líder del equipo, todos se preocuparon.

¿De qué demonios se había perdido?

Todos miraban al director con lástima. No queriendo sentir cómo era estar en sus zapatos. Ellos más que nadie, han sido testigos del ciego y entregado amor por el presidente. Muchas veces el rubio fue completamente capaz de entregar su vida misma por el bien de Iron man. Lo mismo ocurría con Stark. Ambos estarían dispuestos a sacrificar su alma con el fin de que el otro se encontrara bien.

¿Cómo fue que un matrimonio tan feliz y próspero había terminado de ese modo? Simplemente no encontrar el porqué de todo esto. Si un matrimonio como el de ellos, que fue netamente compromiso, lealtad y amor por el otro, se fue al carajo. ¿Qué quedaban para los demás? No había esperanza.

El rubio, quien se hallaba frustrado en el sillón, elevó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Sam. Pasó sus manos sobre su cara para borrar los diversos caminos de lágrimas que se dibujaron por su rostro. Entonces dijo con un hilo de voz:

-No entiendo. Por más que intento buscar el inicio de todo esto, no encuentro nada. Éramos felices, Sam ¿Qué fue lo que nos paso?

Rogers no tiene ninguna respuesta a la pregunta. Ni siquiera Sam sabía qué diablos había pasado.

. . .

Los dos pares de pies se quedaron frente a la puerta del despacho Oval. Indecisos si el entrar era la mejor opción Temerosos de encontrar algo que les partiera el corazón. Se miraron entre sí, rogando que el genio se encontrara bien. Cuando reunieron el valor suficiente, entraron sin tocar la puerta.

Era el mismo escenario de las últimas semanas. Tony Stark se hallaba sumergido en una torre de papeles que quedaban por firmar, junto con una botella de vodka que se encontraba a la mitad. Pepper lo miró con lastima y una ligeras arrugas se hicieron presente al ver que su amigo enterrado en el trabajo. Por otro lado, Rhodes frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Me sorprende que tenga tanta concentración haciendo su trabajo estando borracho Señor presidente.

-Es una talento innato teniente Rhodes- dijo que el hombre sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a la pareja que se estaba acercando a su escritorio- díganme caballeros, ¿A qué les debo su visita?

-Estamos preocupados por ti Tony -dijo que la mujer estaba poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio del señor presidente-no has salido en días. Vives sumergido en tu trabajo. Esto no te hace bien.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes qué es lo que me hace bien Pepper?-dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento. Quien se tambaleó debido a la falta de equilibrio- ¿Quién te crees que eres, eh?

-¡Pues alguien que te quiere y le duele verte así! -gritó la mujer al borde del llanto- por lo que más quieras Tony, no te hagas más daño. Detesto verte de esa forma.

El ligero llanto de la mujer fue lo único que escuchó en la sala. Tony se maldijo también por hacer llorar a su secretaria y mejor amiga. Vio como Rhodes la acunó en sus brazos para consolarla.

-Lo siento -dijo Tony sintiéndose arrepentido- te juro que no volvere a hacer Pepper. Pero por favor, no llores.

-Ya has prometido bastante Tony-dijo duramente el teniente, estrechó la mujer más a su pecho.

La mujer suavemente se soltó del abrazo de Rhodes, quien le concedió un pañuelo para que secara las lágrimas. Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, ella lo tomó y quitó todo rastro de ellas. Le dirigió una triste mirada al presidente, quien se sintio aun peor por ver los ojos enrojecidos de la rubia. Tratando de aparentar normalidad, la secretaría se dirigio hacia el escritorio y observó el frasco de pastillas que posaba encima de este. Con rudeza, le quitó la botella que traía entre las manos y le dijo:

-El efecto de la pastilla no te hace efecto si bebes alcohol.

Completamente mudo,vio como la mujer se retiraba indignada de la oficina. Miró a Rhodes, quien solo negaba con la cabeza.

-No eres el único que está sufriendo Tones.

-Preferiría ser el único- dijo sentándose pesadamente en el cómodo sillón.

-Desgraciadamente no lo eres-el hombre se acercó hacia el ventanal y miró el cielo estrellado -en alguna parte, él también está sufriendo.

-Créeme, estará mejor sin mi. Ya tengo a ti y a Pepper en este infierno. No me gustaría tener que incluir a nadie más en esta lista.

-¿Ha tenido noticias de él?

-No, no he sabido de él hace más tres meses. No al menos de su propia boca. Pero según mis contactos, él se encuentra bien.

-Deberías intentar distraerte. Pensar en todo esto no es lo mejor.

-¿Y qué crees que está haciendo todo este tiempo? No he hecho nada más que pensar en mi trabajo. Ya ni siquiera salgo de esta oficina.

-Lo sé, pero ¿De verdad crees que es la mejor manera?

-No encuentro ninguna otra. Mi actual profesión me impide salir del país por un largo período de tiempo. Ojalá pudiera solo desaparecer por unos cuantos años.

-¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de retirarte de la presidencia?

-¿Estás loco? ni loco dejaría a la nación a medias. Solo llevo un par de años con esto. No puedo irme sin nada más.

-Solo era una idea-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala- Bueno, tú sabes que yo y Pepper siempre estaremos a tu servicio, y no porque seas el presidente. Antes que eso, eres nuestro amigo Tony. Y aunque no lo creas, nos preocupamos y nos duele verte así.

El teniente se retiró de la sala. Tony se levantó de su silla y apoyó su mano en el gran ventanal del despacho oval, se dedicó a mirar únicamente las estrellas.

. . .

Natasha miraba la televisión con el ceño fruncido. Con los brazos cruzados, apretó fuertemente su antebrazo. El sonido de las trompetas, tambores y platillos se escuchaban a la perfección gracias al plasma de setenta pulgas. La cámara enfocaba a las personas alegres ovacionando las tropas que se encontraban en marchando.

Cerró sus ojos con dolor y sin poder aguantarlo más dijo:

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de apagar el televisor?

-No-contestó el joven adulto que se encontraba sentado en el amplio sofá.

-No creo que sea el momento indicado para ver esto.

-Tal vez no lo, pero si no puedo verlo en persona, lo menos que pido es verlo por televisión.

La viuda negra suspiró resignada con la actitud del hombre araña. Miró hacia todos lados con recelo, esperando que el director no apareciera por ninguna parte.

-Tú sabes cómo le ponen esta clase de cosa-, dijo la mujer sentándose a su lado. Peter la miró con tristeza y suspiró.

-Lo siento, el chico apesadumbrado no fue mi intención hablar con ese tono.

-No te preocupes querido.

El público guardó silencio y de pronto la orquesta comenzó a tocar el himno nacional. El gentío presente en el acto, comenzó a cantar al unísono y al ritmo de los instrumentos. Sin embargo, Peter y Natasha no lo hicieron de la misma forma. No se consideraban las personas más patriotas de los estados unidos. Así que solo se limitaron en enfocar sus ojos en las imágenes que les ofrecia el televisor. Cuando el himno terminó, los aplausos se hicieron presentes. Entonces la cámara enfocó al hombre que con ansias esperó Peter.

-Ahora frente a ustedes- dijo que el locutor -se dirige el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Quien dará un discurso en honor a los 260 años de independencia.

Los ojos de Peter brillaron al ver como la cámara enfocó con más cercanía al hombre que solía ser Iron man. Vestía un traje impecable y unas lentes de lectura que le hacían juego a su pulcra y sofisticada mirada. Concentrado en su voz, escuchó palabra por palabra el extenso discurso que tenía preparado.

-Me siento orgulloso de estar presente nuevamente en el aniversario de los Estados Unidos. Es un honor celebrar un año más siendo el presidente de esta nación. Un año más donde podemos pincelar nuestros sueños y metas, viviendo en una patria con libertad y igualdad, pero también con fraternidad. Sintámonos con el orgullo de vivir en una sociedad libre de inseguridades, llena de oportunidades para sus compatriotas. Una sociedad de valores para todos los hijos de esta patria.

Natasha se recostó sobre el respaldo de un asiento cómodo, sintiendo una presencia aparte de la del hombre araña. Cerró los ojos lamentándose y prosiguió un escuchar como el presidente Stark terminaba su discurso.

-Para finalizar con este discurso para abrir el paso a la celebración del ducentésimo sexagésimo aniversario. Me gustaría mostrar mis felicitaciones al cumpleaños de nuestra nación. Un día especial para todos los hijos de nuestra patria y para mí. Bendiciones a todos nuestros compatriotas americanos.

La ola de gritos de alegría y silbidos se hizo presente cuando el presidente de los Estados Unidos terminó su discurso. La cámara dejó de enfocar a Stark y se concentró en la parada militar. La viuda negra escuchó como los pasos de la misma presencia se alejaba a un paso lento hasta desaparecer por completo. Entonces Peter dijo:

-Lo siento.

La pelirroja se levantó del sillón dejando solo al hombre con el televisor. Subió las escaleras para dirigirse hacia el balcón del complejo. Y lo encontró allí, apoyado en el barandal de cristal. La luz del sol bañaba sus pulcros y perfectos rubíes, los cuales poco a poco comenzaban a teñirse de color cano. Sus ojos no miraban nada fijo. Completamente ajeno a la compañía de la vida negra, Steve aspiró lentamente el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos.

Entonces, ella se acercó y de igual forma se apoyó a su lado.

-Pensé que ya lo habías superado.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo el rubio tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

-Fumas cuando estás perturbado Steve. No creas que no me he dado cuenta.

El director no respondió al comentario de la pelirroja. Y siguió concentrado en el paisaje que ofrece Nueva York. Entonces la mujer habló nuevamente:

-¿Me das?

El rubio le convidó del mismo cigarrillo que estaba fumando. Después de todo, él no era un gran fumador. Ella dio una larga chupada y exhalando el humo dijo:

-¿Cómo te sientes Steve?

-Estoy bien. ¿Has sabido algo de Bucky?

-La última misión que le asignaron fue ha tenido bastante ocupado-dijo mirando el brillo provenía de su dedo anular- pero se las ha ingeniado para comunicarse conmigo.

-Te preocupas por él.

-No tengo porque hacerlo-dijo restándole importancia al comentario del rubio- está acompañado por Sam. Así que supongo que estará bien.

Los dos se quedaron callados después de eso. El ruido del tráfico y las personas era lo único que se escuchaba por el ambiente. Natasha tomó el hombro del director y le dijo suavemente:

-Te extraño Steve. Todo el equipo también.

-Sigo estando aquí.

-Pero no eres el mismo. Y tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Lamento mucho el que tengas que pasar por todo esto.

-No es para tanto Nat. Estoy bien- dijo con una voz que aparentaba una seguridad completa en sus palabras- admito que los primeros años fueron difíciles. Pero supe lidiar con lo nuevo de todo esto- el hombre respiró despacio tratando de que sus nervios no lo traicionen. Sin embargo, la pelirroja no pudo pasar desapercibido el tono roto de su superior.

-Es difícil ¿sabes? -Con un hilo de voz -pero con el tiempo, uno se acostumbra a todo esto. Sin embargo, ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuanto tengo que esperar para dejar de sentir este malestar?

La mujer se abrazó al cuerpo del más alto para intentar darle consuelo. El director no estaba llorando, no quería mostrarse aún más débil ante la espía. Sin embargo, ella sabía cuánto le estaba costando retenerse. Steve no era de piedra. Por más fuerte o estricto que fuera, él sigue siendo un hombre de carne y hueso. Un hombre, que ya pesar de haber tenido años desde el divorcio, lo seguía sufriendo como si hubiera sido hoy.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Steve.

. . .

Había sido un día demasiado ajetreado. El día de las elecciones había llegado y Anthony se hallaba nervioso esperando los resultados. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y los conteos habían comenzado. Excusándose con su grupo de campaña, se retiró del recinto y se fue a su casa a descansar. Aunque sea dos horas antes del resultado de las elecciones. Pepper lo miró con un falso desprecio en cuanto lo anunció que se retiraría por unas horas. Sin embargo, el hombre había estado despierto los dos últimos días, y lo mínimo que necesitaba ahora era un descanso.

En cuanto llegó a su casa se fue directamente hacia la cama y se recostó. Sin embargo, por más cansado que estuviera el sueño no estaba llegando. Cerró los ojos e intento dormir nuevamente. En eso, sintió un peso apoyandose sobre el otro lado de la cama. Segundos más tarde, una leve caricia atacó su barbilla y mejilla. No tenía la necesidad de abrir los ojos para saber quién era la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Se dejo llevar por el cariño que el otro le estaba brindando. Después de todo amaba que fuera tan cariñoso con él.

-Me alegro de que te hayas dado un tiempo para descansar-dijo la voz masculina- Hace dos días que no venías a casa.

-Ha sido una semana estresante.

-Me lo imagino. ¿Quieres que me vaya para que puedas dormir?

-No-dijo Tony abriendo los ojos - no quiero que te vayas.

Elevó su mirada para toparse con la implacable sonrisa de Steve. El cuerpo del hombre contrastaba con la luz del atardecer haciendo que se viera aún más guapo de lo que ya era.

Es una vista perfecta, pensó el candidato.

-No puedo dormir- dijo Tony de pronto. Se acercó al cuerpo del rubio y acomodó su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Estás nervioso por los resultados? - preguntó un poco preocupado. El castaño no respondió. Sin embargo, pudo intuir la respuesta- no tienes por qué estarlo. Es obvio que serás electo.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza en ello? - dijo tomando la áspera mano del capitán.

\- Eres una buena persona Tony y un excelente líder. Tienes proyecciones que ninguno de los otros tiene. Además, ellos no tienen la misma inteligencia que tú. Con tus convicciones podrás hacer que el país sea un mejor lugar para todos.

Tony se quedó mirando con ojos brillantes y se aferro al torso de Steve y dijo:

-Si sigues así, harás que mi ego sea más grande de lo que ya es.

-Creo que puedo vivir con ello. Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí. Siempre me lo dices.

-sin importar cuales sean los resultados de hoy, te seguiré amando Tony ¿sabes eso también?

Tony respondió y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de este. Inhaló el agradable perfume del rubio y se quedó dormido. Con la frazada que se encontró en la cama, Steve cubrió el cuerpo del genio. Y lo que dormir.

Con los brazos cruzados, vio como la escena se detuvo frente a sus ojos. Apretó el interruptor y los esposos que se encontraron sobre la cama desaparecieron dejando el mueble completamente vacío. Inspeccionó la habitación percatándose de lo polvoriento que se hallaba el lugar que alguna vez considero un hogar. Con la melancolía carcomiendo su alma, se sentó sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrándose en la diluida fragancia de su ex-esposo, la cual todavía persiste a pesar del abandono de esta casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Tony sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Al ser encontrada por el presidente, la pelirroja salió de su escondite. Apoyó su espalda en la pared, se cruzó de brazos y contestó:

-Miro como te consume la desgracia.

-¿Viniste a burlarte de mí?

-Por supuesto que no. No soy tan cruel como crees.

La mujer es pero a que el hombre que le contestara con algún tipo de comentario lleno de ironía y sarcasmo. Sin embargo, este nunca llegó. Natasha comenzó a caminar por la habitación y removiendo uno de sus bolsillos, encontró una pequeña barra de chocolate. Miró de reojo al millonario y acercándose a él dijo:

-¿Quieres?

El hombre miró el apetitoso chocolate que la espía puso frente suyo. Sin dudarlo, aceptó el dulce.

-Cuando eras Iron man, pasabas tomando malas decisiones- dijo la mujer sacando otro chocolate de su bolsillo. Quitó la envoltura y dio un mordisco- Ahora que eres presidente, veo que no has dejado ese mal hábito.

-Ve al grano Romanoff-dijo el hombre paseando sus dedos por la envoltura del chocolate.

-¿No te arrepientes?

El hombre no contestó y Natasha supo inmediatamente como interpretar dicha acción. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. Entonces la pelirroja volvió a hablar:

-Steve te extraña- dijo mirando como el genio intentaba abrir el envoltorio sin mucho éxito. Romanoff pudo sentir la frustración en el rostro del presidente.

Con gentileza tomó el chocolate y abrió el envoltorio con rapidez. Luego, se lo devolvió acariciando sus manos fugazmente.

-Steve es una persona comprensiva.

-Quiero que te vayas -ordenó el hombre. Una orden de lo más cortante.

Natasha no continuó y se retiró de la habitación en silencio.

Una vez que Tony se encontró solo en el cuarto. Se levanto de la cama, dejando el dulce sin probar. Caminó queriendo salir lo más rápido del lugar. Sin embargo, antes de salir por la puerta un resplandor azulado cubrió por completo la habitación. Se giró para observar nuevamente la escena de antaño. Steve se encontraba acariciando a los rizos castaños de él mismo. Tony se mordió los labios y escuchó:

-Estuviste tan ocupado que te olvidó algo importante, cariño- dijo Steve con una voz tan suave que no logró despertar a su esposo. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara su ex. Tony frunció el ceño. Él no recordaba esta parte.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo trasero y preparó la pantalla de este para percatarse de la fecha y la hora real. Jueves 24 de enero. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y una sensación molesta se alojó en su garganta.

-Feliz octavo aniversario amor- dijo Steve acercándose al rostro durmiente del millonario.

La amorosa y dulce sonrisa de Steve se desvaneció una vez que esté besó la cima de la cabeza castaña. Entonces el destello desapareció dejando al presidente completamente solo. Tony se acercó al lado donde Steve se encontró acostado y tomó su almohada. Se abrazó a esta enterrando fuertemente su nariz en la esponjosa y suave tela. Las lágrimas abandonaron a sus brillantes ojos cafés y recorrieron con libertad el rostro del presidente, quien no hizo ni un esfuerzo en detenerlas.

Con la voz quebrada y dolida, el respondió de igual manera.

-Feliz aniversario Steve.

. . .

No fue necesario tocar para que Virginia Pepper Potts marcara su presencia en la oficina del presidente. A pesar de ser una mujer que ya supera los cincuentas, sigue manteniendo una estilizada figura y un sensual caminar. El presidente la vio acercarse con una tableta entre los brazos. Cuando se posicionó al lado de él, ella habló:

-Vengo a recordarte tu agenda- dijo la mujer enseñando la pantalla al presidente, quien rodó los ojos ante su día lleno de planos y citas.

-¿Es necesario? -preguntó Stark fastidiado.

-Por supuesto que lo es- dijo que la mujer estaba diciendole todo lo que tenía que hacer durante el día.

Tony escuchó con molestia todo lo que su secretaría le tenía preparado. Y en cuanto acabó dijo:

-¿Es todo?

-Así es -dijo Pepper mostrándole una sonrisa radiante - más tarde vendrá la estilista para retocarte un poco.

-No creo que logré verme más guapo de lo que ya me veo ahora-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa picarona.

La rubia rodó los ojos ante las vanidosas palabras de su mejor amigo.

-Como tu digas querido- dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda por cierto. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al doctor? Recuerda que tienes hora a las cinco de la tarde.

-No es necesario querida- dijo que el hombre sacando su teléfono celular -hablé con Bruce esta mañana, y me dijo que con gusto me acompañaría.

-Menos mal -dijo la mujer suspirando tranquila- me alegra que alguien sensato te acompañe.

-Yo soy alguien sensato- se defendió con molestia.

-Si como no -dijo la secretaria siguiéndole la corriente- por cierto, dale mis saludos cuando lo veas.

-Claro querida- dijo el hombre viéndola marchar-nos vemos en la reunión.

Virginia se despidió del hombre y se retiró, dejándolo a solas. El presidente se dedicó a hojear los documentos que lo esperaban sobre el escritorio. Con cansancio, prosiguió a leerlos cuando de repente fue interrumpido por los leves golpes de la puerta. Entonces dijo:

-Pepper, querida, no es necesario que tengas que tocar para entrar.

\- No soy Pepper- dijo la voz masculina dándose paso a la habitación.

El hombre mayor enfocó sus ojos castaños en el hombre que se encontraba frente a él. Esbozó una sonrisa ante su presencia. Se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia él.

-Peter qué alegría verte por estos lados.

El hombre de cabellos castaños se acercó hacia él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Tony sonrió ante la efusividad del hombre araña y sin más correspondió el gesto.

-Cuidado con mi cuerpo campeón- dijo Tony fingiendo molestia- mis huesos ya no son lo que son antes.

-Lo siento mucho Señor Stark-se disculpó un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza.

El presidente lo miró con nostalgia. Era increíble ver cómo el hombre, quien dejó de ser adolescente hace mucho tiempo, lo siguia tratando como señor. Incluso seguía teniendo esta gran admiración hacia quien fue Iron Man. Tony sonrió al recordar cómo conoció a ese chiquillo de Queens. La cara de emoción al ver el mismísimo Tony Stark sentado en el sencillo sillón de su departamento nunca sera borrado de su memoria. El joven fue de lo más encantador en su adolescencia.

Parker se despegó de él y se quedó mirando unos cuantos segundos. Tony, quien se siente levemente incómodo ante la risueña mirada del hombre, habló:

-Y dime Peter- dijo que el hombre con galantería- ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Tienes alguna novedad que contarme? Porque créeme que me sorprende que estés en Washington.

-Bueno-dijo que el castaño recordando el por que se encontraba en el despacho del presidente- quería felicitarlo por ser reelecto a la presidencia.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Tony sintiéndose halagado- la verdad es que me sorprendió salir nuevamente reelecto. No pensé que los estados unidenses estuvieran satisfechos con mi trabajo.

-No diga eso Señor, usted hizo un gran trabajo. Es más, yo voté por usted

\- Por favor, no continúes. Si no me subirás más aún el ego- dijo fingiendo una falsa modestia. Sin embargo, decidió cambiar el tema, ya que, no estaba del todo convenido acerca de la visita de Parker- Las elecciones fueron más de dos años. Siento que no estás siendo sincero, Peter. Y no creo que hayas llegado a aquí solo para felicitar por algo que ya pasó. Pudiste simplemente haber llamado.

-Lo sé- dijo Peter sacando, de su maletín, un pequeño sobre de color crudo - es por otra razón que vengo a visitarlo, tomó el hombre extendiendo el papel hacia Tony, quien se quedó mirando sin entender mucho.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó tomando entre sus dedos el suave papel.

-Aunque no crea señor, usted para mí ha sido como un padre. Siempre me ha apoyado y orientado en cada una de las grandes decisiones que he tenido durante mi vida- dijo el hombre seriamente, observando cómo Stark abría el sobre y con delicadeza sacaba la carta dentro de él- por esa razón que, para mi, seria un gran honor que esté presente en mi boda.

Tony miró la pequeña tarjeta, deteniéndose en cada una de las palabras que se encontraban impresas en ellas. Con el pecho inflado, abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de Peter, quien se sorprendió por el gesto poco usual del presidente. Y sin más lo abrazó de vuelta.

-Felicidades Peter-dijo Tony enterrando su mentón en el hombro del otro- No puedo creer cuánto has crecido. No sé en qué momento dejaste de ser un niño y te convertiste en un adulto. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Peter. Has crecido para convertirte en un hombre hecho y derecho.

Peter por poco que comenzó a llorar por esas palabras. Luego del tío Ben, Tony Stark era su figura paterna más cercana, y el que estuviera hablándole de esa forma, lo emocionaba en sobremanera.

-Y créeme, para mi será un gran honor asistir a tu boda- dijo con una sincera sonrisa- no puedo esperar para que llegue el día.

-Muchas gracias Señor Stark- dijo Peter pestañeando para que las lágrimas fueran disipándose -me alegro que pueda contar con usted en este momento tan importante en mi vida.

-Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo. Además, quiero conocer a la mujer que hoza casarse con mi aprendiz. ¿Te parece si te invito a un almorzar? Aquí cocinan el mejor bistec que hayas probado en tu vida. Además, asi me platicas un poco de lo último que te ha pasado.

Peter sonrió al ver tan feliz al presidente. Y así fue, como se dejó llevar por los brazos insistentes del mayor.

. . .

Steve dio una última mirada hacia su reflejo, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de imperfección. Usaba un pulcro terno color negro con unos zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Se aplicó un poco de gel y peinó su cabello hacia atrás. Ya estaba casi listo. Sin embargo, sentía que algo faltaba, pero no estaba seguro de que era. Acomodó por milésima vez su corbata, hasta que sintió que no se encontraba completamente solo. Volteo para ver James, quien se encuentra apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Lo miró con una ceja alzada esperando que el otro hablara, y así lo hizo.

-No creo que mirarte por la media hora en el espejo ayude a quitarte los nervios Steve

-¿Nervios? -pregunto inocentemente el director- ¿Por qué debería estar nervioso?

James solo negó con la cabeza e ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta del director. Acomodó un poco la corbata de su amigo de la infancia y se dirigió al espejo junto a él, observando cómo ambos lucían perfectos con sus trajes de gala. Entonces una presencia femenina apareció dentro de la habitación y los interrumpió.

-Se ven maravillosos chicos- dijo Natasha luciendo un despampanante vestido rojo- pero debo informales que tenemos que ir partiendo, sino llegaremos tarde.

-Por supuesto Nat- dijo Bucky separándose de Rogers y dirigiéndose a la salida- ¿Vienes Steve?

El nombrado se miró por última vez al espejo y se dando el visto bueno, se retiró junto a su amigo.

En cuanto llegaron, el auto se estacionó frente a la pequeña iglesia, los ojos azules se fijaron en cada rincón de esta, observando una cada uno de los invitados. Se sacudió un poco las piernas y descendió del auto junto a su compañero.

-Que lindo lugar- dijo Pepper luego de que sus ojos observaron detalladamente el lugar- parece que Peter quería una ceremonia sencilla.

-No lo culpes- dijo Tony poniéndose las gafas y caminando junto a ella- el chico no es ostentoso. Las cosas como el glamour y la fama no van con él. Supongo que la novia también es igual. Por cierto, querida- mencionó el presidente bajando sus lentes para mirar a los ojos a su secretaria- no quiero que nadie se entere de que estoy aquí. Y cuando digo nadie me refiero a la prensa. No quiero la boda de Peter se estropee por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes Tony - dijo la rubia sujetándose del brazo que el presidente le ofrecía- ya me encargué de ello.

-Por cierto- dijo mientras se adentraba a la iglesia- ¿Por qué te acompaño en el lugar de Happy?

-Estaba muy atareado con el trabajo. A él le habría encantado venir. Aunque no lo creas, él adora a Peter, pero simplemente no pudo.

-Es una lástima.

-Además, yo no me quedaré mucho rato -Mencionó la mujer- cierta persona dejó mucho trabajo acumulado, y bueno, tengo que arreglar todo lo que dejo pendiente.

Tony se hizo el desentendido y siguió caminando junto a Pepper. Se sintio extraño ante la sensación de que te provocó estar dentro de la iglesia. Era demasiado armonioso para su gusto. Por otro lado, no podia evitar sentir nostalgia al pisar un lugar como este.

Le pidió a Pepper sentarse no tan cerca de la capilla. Lo que más queria era pasar desapercibido, especialmente para el grupo de los vengadores, quienes se encontraban a unos metros más adelante que ellos.

-No creo justo el que no saludes- mencionó Pepper mirando fijamente a las personas que se encontraron allí. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los verdes de Natasha - Ellos fueron tus compañeros por muchos años Tony.

\- Lo sé- dijo Tony paseando sus miradas en cada uno de los integrantes- pero lo prefiero así.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en su ex esposo, quien se encuentra hablando con Bruce. El hombre se veia guapo con ese terno. Se dispuso a analizar su rostro y encontró pequeñas diferencias. Lucía igual que siempre una excepción de unas cuantas arrugas de expresión, las cuales se han profundizado desde la última vez que lo vio. También, un gran porcentaje de canas cubría su ordenado cabello dorado, especialmente en las sienes. Tony se mordió los labios. Al parecer el director parecía embellecer aún más con la edad. Las canas y las arrugas le daban un toque más maduro.

-Maldito- gruñó el hombre.

La ceremonia comenzó y Peter ya estaba en el altar. El hombre lucía ligeramente nervioso y lo podía intuir por la manera en que movía sus manos. Tony se rió internamente ante aquel gesto tan tierno. Luego, presenció como todo el público guardó silencio y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada de la iglesia. El presidente hizo lo mismo y observó a la radiante novia que hacía su aparición.

En cuanto a la novia logro llegar al altar, Peter tomó su mano y la estrechó suavemente con la suya.

A medida que la ceremonia fue transcurriendo, Tony no pudo evitar sentirse ahogado. Todo en particular, la traía los hermosos recuerdos de la vez que contrajo matrimonio con Steve. Especialmente cuando ambos novios expresaron sus votos matrimoniales. Tony se levantó de la banca excusándose con Pepper, quien lo miró un poco confundida. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, ella se lo esperaba.

El presidente se apoyó en la muralla de la iglesia y con rapidez sacó uno de los habanos que traía en el bolsillo del bestón. Lo encendió y aspiró profundamente. Se relajó de inmediato cuando el tabaco comenzó a invadir sus vías respiratorias. Exhaló observando como el humo se dispersaba en el aire. Entonces, Bruce llegó a hacerle compañía.

-¿Te mareaste? -preguntó el científico.

-No-negó el hombre mientras inhalaba nuevamente el habano-solo quería salir a fumar.

-Ya veo.

Bruce no cuestionó más y se quedó al lado de Tony mientras este fumaba.

La ceremonia fue de lo más íntima. Los nuevos esposos invitan a todos los presentes a la recepción que quedaba a unos cuantos metros de la iglesia. Pepper se despidió de los hombres. Sin embargo, antes de retirarse, se aseguró de que Bruce no dejará solo a Tony.

-No tienes por que hacer de Bruce mi niñera- dijo Tony molesto- yo no soy un niño.

-Prefiero prevenir que lamentar- dijo la mujer tomando su bolso de mano- ¿Puedo confiar en ti Bruce?

-Por supuesto que sí querida- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- cuidaré muy bien de Tony.

El nombrado frunció el ceño y observó como Pepper se retiraba del lugar. Luego, el científico preguntó:

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Perfecto- respondió el presidente -será mejor que vayamos yendo, tengo unas ganas de conocer a la esposa de Peter.

Luego de que todos los invitados dieran sus deseos y bendiciones a la feliz pareja, tocó el turno de Stark, quien le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Peter y un caluroso abrazo. El recién casado sonrió al tener presente a su mentor.

-Felicidades Peter. De todo corazón, deseo que tu matrimonio sea de lo más próspero.

-Muchas gracias Señor Stark. Me alegro mucho de que usted está aquí- el hombre tomó de la cintura a la mujer vestida de blanco- le presenta en mi esposa, Gwen Stacy

Su mirada se posó en el rostro de la bella mujer. Su sonrisa era de lo más genuina y sincera. Ella irradiaba una felicidad que podría contagiar al ser más deprimido.

-Buenas tardes Señor Stark- saludó sutilmente Gwen- Peter me ha hablado mucho de usted, y le aseguro que es un verdadero placer tenerlo en nuestra boda.

-El placer es todo mío Señorita Stacy, o mejor debería decir Señora Parker- dijo el hombre besando suavemente la mejilla de la rubia, luego se dirigió hacia Peter- realmente te sacaste un gran premio de lotería Peter, esta chica es una preciosidad.

El par de esposos rieron ante el comentario del presidente.

Al igual que Tony, Bruce también dio sus felicitaciones a la feliz pareja. Luego ambos se dirigieron a la recepción a servirse algún aperitivo. En cuanto entraron, fueron encontrados con un asgardiano, quien no ocultó su alegría al ver a los científicos.

-Amigos- saludó que el hombre estrechando a ambos entre sus fuertes brazos- me alegra verlos después de tanto tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo para ti Thor-dijo el presidente sintiendose asfixiado en los brazos del Rey de Asgard- pero ¿Podrías dejarnos otra vez en el suelo?

-Oh, lo siento- dijo que soltando a los hombres quienes tuvieron que acomodar sus las ropas- es extraño ver como los midgardianos envejecen con tanta rapidez. Podría jurar que casi no los reconozco.

-Muchas gracias, Thor- agradeció sarcásticamente Tony- pero no es nuestra culpa tener una vida tan efímera a comparación de la tuya.

-No me malinterpretes Stark. Considero sus vidas más intensas al ser cortas. Sin embargo, es triste que lo sean. Y aunque no lo creas, mi vida puede ser casi eterna, pero siento que el tiempo se me escurre entre tus dedos. Para mí seria muy triste regresar y ver que ustedes ya no están aquí.

Tony se quedó pensativo con las palabras del asgardiano, de pronto pensó en ex-pareja y en el suero. Suspiró tratando de evitar los melancólicos pensamientos que se le venían a la cabeza.

Bruce al ver lo tenso que se volvió al ambiente, trató de aligerarlo y cambió radicalmente el tema. Se quedaron hablando por un rato acerca de lo bonito que fue la ceremonia y de los novios. En eso, Tony se quedó mirando al grupo restante de los vengadores, quienes se encontraron al otro extremo de la recepción. Natasha junto con Steve y Bucky estaban comiendo los canapés que el mesero les acaba de ofrecer. De pronto, como si tuviera suerte, una mujer de perfecto cabello rubio se acercó hacia el supersoldado. La mujer lucía demasiado atractiva con ese vestido negro, su perfecta silueta se marcaba muy bien en él. En eso, se divisó como las manos juguetonas de ella se pasearon por los hombros del director.

Tony pudo sentir como los celos lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Y estos crecieron aún más al ver que la mujer era nada mas ni nada menos que Sharon Carter. De todas las mujeres del planeta ¿tenia que ser la sobrina de su difunta madrina? ¿ Y por qué demonios hacia ella aquí en la boda de Peter? Ni que fuera parte de la familia. Por otro lado ¿Cómo lo hacía esa maldita? ¿Cómo, a pesar de tener cincuenta años, podía mantener esa figura de supermodelo? ¿Es eso acaso todos envejecen para bien a excepción de él?

Observó como la mujer invitó al rubio hacia donde las demás parejas se encontraban bailando. Por un momento, Tony se sintio como un estúpido en pensar que Steve debiera negarse rotundamente, ya que, ¿quién era él para decir que era lo que debía hacer o lo que no? Ellos ya no estaban casados, de hecho no tenían nada que perder en la actualidad. El mismo había pedido el divorcio hace años. Era lo mejor para ambos, según él, pero ¿por qué a pesar de todo eso, que estaba esperando que Steve estuviese reservado únicamente para él? Era un pensamiento muy egoísta Steve tenía derecho a seguir con su vida y él con la suya. El director no le debia nada. Ya no era su esposo y punto.

Además, al presidente Stark no le importaba ¿Verdad? él ya lo tenía más que superado.

-Tony- lo llamó Bruce sacudiendo su mano frente a sus ojos- ¿Nos estas escuchando?

-Lo siento- dijo Tony volteando hacia el corpulento hombre de cabellos dorados y el bajo científico- solo me distraje un poco ¿Alguno quiere algo para tomar? Se me antojó un delicioso trago de Vodka.

Ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de los dos presentes y se fue sin nada más. Bruce se le quedo mirando con algo de lastima. La mirada que Stark le había dedicado al director de los vengadores, no pasó desapercibida. El anhelo y la añoranza se notaron en sus tristes ojos cafés.

Luego, Thor habló:

-Banner, no quiero sonar entrometido pero-dijo mirando hacia donde se encuentra el director junto con la rubia- ¿En Midgard es común llegar a las fiestas sin sus parejas?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Stark y Steve no llegaron juntos a la ceremonia, es mas, no los he visto juntos en toda la velada -hizo una pausa y observo como Tony le hablaba al barman- mi padre siempre llegaba de la mano con mi madre cuando había algún tipo de festividad ¿Son tan frívolos que ni siquiera se dirigen la mirada a pesar de estar casados?

-¡Cállate!- dijo Bruce tapándole la boca- ya no están casados. Ellos se divorciaron.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Thor estupefacto- ¿Pero cuándo demonios pasó?

-Eso pasó hace seis años. Es un tema demasiado delicado. Susurró el doctor. Ellos ya no se hablan.

-Pero ¿cómo fue qué pasó? ¿Desaparezco por ocho años y esto es lo que pasa?-dijo sintiéndose indignado por la falta de comunicación por parte de mis compañeros-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? No les costaba nada escribirme por correo.

-Nadie habla de eso Thor. Además ¿Si quieres tienes un computador?

-No ¿Por qué debería tener uno?

Bruce suspiró cansadamente ante la actitud del asgardiano. Luego, Thor continuó:

-Ahora entiendo porque Romanoff me pisó con su tacón.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-preguntó Bruce acariciando su entrecejo.

-Le pregunté a Steve porque su esposo no vino con él- dijo mientras comía uno de los canapés que le ofrecía el mesero- por dios, debi haberme visto como un idiota.

Ambos hombres observaron cómo Steve pasó de prestarle atención a la agente a posar su mirada en el presidente. Sharon se percató de ello, pero no se dio vencida e intentó sacar algun tema de la conversación con el director. Sin embargo, el rubio se encuentra ausente. Estaba concentrado únicamente en como Tony bebía lentamente el vaso de Vodka.

-Su mirada era triste- mencionada Thor- Tenía la misma cara que Stark hace unos momentos.

Bruce frunció el ceño y pensó en el presidente. El hombre se ocultaba en una impenetrable armadura, la cual nadie podia tener acceso a ella. Se mostraba como alguien fuerte e indiferente frente al tema de su divorcio. De hecho, el público pensó que no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Durante el transcurso de este período, usó una facha que a muchos logro convencer, excepto a los más cercanos. Sin embargo, ¿Cuánto durará esto? Llegaría a un momento en que su armadura se caería a pedazos. Y ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos ayudar.

Las horas transcurrieron y la fiesta siguió su curso. Fue una velada inolvidable para los novios y para la gran mayoría invitados. Sin embargo, Bruce no podía decir lo mismo. Miró como Tony le pedía al barman otro trago más. Bruce temió a que Tony se montara un espectaculo. Pepper lo mataría si lo hiciera.

-Pero qué audaz eres Stark- Dijo Thor dándole una palmadita en la espalda al billonario- No pensé que los midgardianos eran tan voraces al momento de beber.

-Créeme que esto no es ni el diez por ciento de lo que bebía cuando tenía veinte.

-Yo creo que deberías parar Tony- dijo Banner quitandole suavemente el vaso que tenía entre las manos. Sin embargo, no logró realizar su cometido, ya que, este se lo quitó rápidamente.

-Ni creas que dejare beber solo porque tú lo dices Bruce. Además, no estoy del todo borracho.

-Tú sabe perfectamente que esto no te hace bien. Recuerda que estás tomando medicación.

-Me importa un carajo- dijo tomando el trago en seco- solo déjame tranquilo.

Bruce suspiró ante lo obstinado que puede llegar a ser su compañero de ciencias. Tenían que sacarlo como fuera de ese lugar. Y lo peor de todo es que Thor no estaba ayudando mucho. Es más, lo que está incitando a que se embriagara aún más. Bruce ya no lo aguantó.

-Vas a dejar de tomar por las buenas o por las malas Tony. Tú elige- dijo desafiante.

-¿O sino que? ¿Te convertirás en el grandote?-dijo el presidente sin medir sus palabras.

-Deseo vaso Stark.

-Atrévete Banner

Los hombres se miraron retadoramente. Y comenzaron un forcejear con el fin de quitarle el vaso al otro. Thor, prefirió quedarse al margen, ya que, no sabia a quién darle la razón.

-Banner, ¿por qué simplemente no dejas tranquilo a Stark?- dijo el rubio intentando frenar la situacion al ver como algunas miradas se posaban en el par -yo creo que es capaz de saber lo que hace ¿no?

-Créeme Thor, él no está consciente de lo que está haciendo ahora.

-¿Por qué no escuchas a Thor, Banner? Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo-dijo el presidente enredándose con las palabras. Su lengua ya podia sentir los efecto del alcohol.

-Te estas comportando como un niño, Tony -dijo quitándole el vaso de las manos- ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Tony se molestó al ver cómo el científico quebró el vaso frente a sus ojos. Podía sentir la ira subiendo por su garganta. Sin embargo, se quedó congelado al sentir el incómodo silencio a su alrededor. Desvió la mirada de Banner y se encontró con la gran parte de los espectadores que se encontraban enfocados en él. Sinceramente, ese ligero detallito le había dado lo mismo, ya había sido el centro de atención concurridas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero se sintió increíblemente incómodo y avergonzado al ver que los novios se le quedaron mirando y por encima de ellos su ex pareja, que había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo con ojos preocupantes.

Las manos del presidente comenzaron a tiritar sorpresivamente y un nudo en su garganta se instaló al ver como el director se acercaba a pasos veloces. Tenia que salir lo más rápido posible de ahi.

Sin siquiera pedir disculpas por romper el como ambiente, Tony, como pudo, logró irse del recinto. Bruce, quien lo vio marchar, le hizo una seña al director para que no interviniera. Y corrió para seguir al presidente.

Cuando Tony logró llegar a su auto, buscó torpemente las llaves de este. En cuanto las encontró, intento poner la llave para acceder. Sin embargo, los nervios y el ligero temblor de su mano derecha hicieron que esta fuera una tarea imposible. De pronto, sentió como las llaves se arrebataron.

-ni creas que vas a conducir en estas condiciones Tony- dijo Banner llevándolo hacia el asiento del copiloto- yo me encargaré de llevarte al hotel.

Sin ninguna delicadeza, obligó al presidente a sentarse y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Luego subió y tomó el volante para ponerse en marcha.

Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos habló. Tony estaba estático mientras que Bruce se concentraba en la autopista. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el enojado que estaba, miraba cada cierto tiempo el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo y cada vez que lo hacía, podía notar como sus ojos se humedecían aún más.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento no salieron del auto. El presidente Stark no lo quiso así.

-El me olvidó -dijo Tony por fin. Bruce lo miró- Steve logró seguir con su vida después de lo nuestro.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que no es así, Tony.

-Lo vi, se veían muy bien juntos -las lágrimas del presidente cayeron libremente por sus mejillas- se veían estúpidamente bien juntos. Prácticamente como una pareja sacada de revista

-Steve no está saliendo con Sharon. De eso puedo estar seguro.

-Puede que no esté con ella, pero ¿no viste su cara?- Tony hace un esfuerzo inútil para que su voz no se quebrara- se veia tan feliz sin mí.

Bruce negó con la cabeza al ver cuán equivocado estaba el castaño. Sin embargo, no quiso intervenir más. Hablar con Tony en este estado, era como hablar con una pared.

-Yo hice que se alejara de mi-continuo Tony-yo quise esto ¿verdad? Era lo mejor para ambos, pero ¿por qué duele tanto Bruce?

El nombrado observó como las finas lágrimas adornaron el rostro del presidente, quien no hizo ni el mínimo esfuerzo en detenerlas. Sus ojos lucían rojos e hinchados, los cuales contrastaban con su pálida piel y sus marcadas ojeras. Sus labios tiritaban ligeramente, murmurando preguntar que no tenían respuesta. Se veia inconsolable. Vio como el presidente se tapó la cara con ambas manos y trató de ahogar el sollozo que estaba provocando.

-Ya han pasado años Bruce ¿Por qué esto no puede parar?-dijo entrecortadamente- ¿Por qué el tiempo no puede llevarse cada rastro de lo que siento por él? ¿Por qué demonios lo sigo amando como si no hubiera mañana?

Tony se quebró ante la presencia de Bruce, quien no hizo nada más que mirarlo con lastima. El hombre se abrazó a sí mismo intentando autoconsolarse. Había llegado a su límite, y ver a Steve luego de tanto tiempo lo desarmó por completo. Ahora se hallaba ahí, llorando desconsoladamente en el asiento del copiloto.

-Lo amo, no ha pasado ni un segundo en que deje de hacerlo. Lo amo y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida- dijo que el presidente- es un amor que me perseguirá hasta el final de mis días.

Bruce se quedó allí, haciendo lo que creyó mejor hacer en una circunstancia como esa, acompañar y escuchar cada una de las verdades del hombre que se encuentra a su lado.

Natasha estaba con el ceño fruncido al ver como los invitados comenzaron a murmurar en cuanto al presidente Stark se retiró junto con Bruce. Ella sabía que las cosas no saldrían bien en cuanto a la pareja de divorciados estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Suspiró y le dirigió la mirada a Sharon, quien miraba preocupadamente a Steve. En eso, llego rápidamente Peter.

-¿Qué paso con el Señor Stark? -preguntó preocupado.

-No lo sé -contestó Sharon bebiendo un poco de champan- Se fue sin decir nada.

-Espero que se encuentre bien- dijo Peter apesadumbrado- y al parecer el director esta en las mismas.

-Ya se le pasara -dijo Natasha tratando de que el novio se distrajera de todo el alboroto de hace unos segundos- no te preocupes por eso Peter, ve y goza con tu esposa. Es un día especial para los dos. No dejes que esto te deprima ¿sí?

La pelirroja le sonrió con ternura, logrando convencer al novio, quien se retiró para socializar con los demás invitados. En cuanto el hombre se fue, dirigió su vista al rubio.

-Intenté llamar su atención, distraerlo, pero no hubo caso-dijo Sharon dejando la copa en el mesón- es una pena que siga sufriendo por el divorcio. No puedo imaginar lo que puede estar pensando.

Por otro lado, Steve se hallaba quieto, observando el lugar por donde Tony se había retirado. Su actitud lo había dejado más que preocupado ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? ¿Por qué se miró tan deprimido y asustado a la vez? Sus ojos se veian asustado en cuanto se toparon con los suyos.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo James sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Steve tratando de dejar de pensar en su ex-esposo.

-Vamos, los demás nos están esperando.

James tomó el hombro del director para que comenzara a caminar. Steve suspiró y se dirigió hacia el círculo de personas que lo estaban esperando.

. . .

El director se encontraba frente a la sala de estar del complejo, observando analíticamente el cambio de mando del presidente de los estados unidos. Pensativo, se dedicó a mirar todas las acciones del ex presidente, quien estaba otorgando la banda presidencial a Smith. Sam estaba sentado a su lado.

-Se ve cansado- dijo Steve sin quitar su mirada del televisor

-¿Y qué esperas? -dijo el hombre cruzándose de piernas - la carrera presidencial es sumamente agotadora. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas como término Obama cuando dejó de gobernar? Lo bueno es que puedo dedicarme a tener una merecida jubilación.

-lo dudo-dijo Natasha haciendo su aparición, ganándose la atención de ambos hombres- Escuche que dirigirá empresas Stark.

-¿Es eso acaso ese hombre no para? ¿Cómo puede ser tan trabajólico?

Steve se levantó de su asiento y sin decir ni una sola palabra, abandonó la estancia dejando a los dos agentes solos. Natasha lo vio marchar con el ceño fruncido. Luego suspiró y siguió los pasos del director. Por otro lado, Sam se quedó mirando sin entender lo que acaba de pasar.

Se adentró al laboratorio de Banner, quien se encuentra hablando por teléfono. Sabía que interrumpirlo era de mala educación. Sin embargo, todas las ganas de hacerlo se esfumaron en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su ex esposo.

-¿Cómo está Tony? - preguntó Banner. Podia sentir la preocupación en su voz- recién lo estaba viendo en la televisión. Se vio bastante palido, pensé por un momento que era el reflector de las cámaras.

Steve guardó silencio, intentando escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea. Sin embargo, no hubo caso. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que el genio terminara la llamada.

-Un día de estos pasaré a visitarlo. Mantenme al tanto ¿sí? -hubo un silencio por parte del doctor y un pequeño murmullo inentendible se escuchó-Nos vemos Pepper.

Steve no quiso esperar más, en cuanto Bruce terminó de colgar la llamada, este dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre con Tony?

-Steve-dijo Bruce un tanto nervioso- sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-No evadas la pregunta Bruce- dijo el director cruzándose de brazos- ¿Qué ocurre con Tony? ¿Está enfermo?

-él ...

-Considero que es mejor que lo averigues por ti mismo Steve-dijo la viuda negra entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? -dijo Bruce frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo suficiente.

La espía con el científico tuvieron una leve pelea de miradas. Sin embargo, este último fue el primero en darse por vencido. Luego miró a Steve, quien lucía un poco consternado.

-Steve, de mi boca no saldrá nada. A mi no me corresponde en absoluto- dijo seriamente- pero te aconsejo que busques por ti mismo y que seas directo.

El rubio no esperó ni una orden más y se marchó del cuarto. Los presentes se quedaron solos, y natasha preguntó:

-¿Qué crees que pase ahora?

-Te juro que no lo sé -dijo el genio sacándose los lentes que tenía puestos- pero siento que es mejor que hablen. Espero que Tony y Steve se lo tomen de mejor manera.

-Ojala el de allá arriba te oiga- dijo Natasha retirándose del lugar.

. . .

El par de pies se adentró a la oficina, la cual estaba pulcra y ordenada. Tony suspiró y se encaminó hacia su escritorio. Pepper lo siguió con la mirada.

-Hace años que no me sentaba en este lugar- dijo sentándose en la silla giratoria - es como volver a los viejos tiempos ¿no Pepper?

-Podría decirse que sí -dijo que la mujer arreglándose un poco el cabello- ¿estas seguro de que lo que haces Tony? ¿No crees que deberías darte un descanso?

-¿Un descanso? para nada. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora estar ocupado. Así que, ¿cua es la agenda para el dia de hoy?

La mujer frunció el ceño, el hombre de hierro no había tenido una semana del todo buena, luego de todo el estrés provocó el cambio de mando y el retiro de la presidencia, ella sabía que Tony tenía tener un merecido descanso. Sin embargo, él era tan terco que ni siquiera se molestaría en escucharla. Resignada, optó por hacerle caso y dirigió su vista hacia la Tablet que siempre traía consigo.

-Es un día relativamente liviano- dijo que la mujer sin dirigirle la mirada- lo único que tenías pendiente era la reunión de las cinco, pero se tendrá que posponer.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Uno de los gerentes no puede venir, así que pidió posponerla. Sin embargo, hay un montón de papelería que está esperando en el despacho. Enseguida te lo busco.

-Tomate todo tu tiempo querida- dijo Tony recostándose en el sillón y dandole la espalda a la pelirroja -firmar papeles es una de las cosas que más amo hacer.

Pepper rió ante el comentario sarcástico de su jefe y se retiró de la oficina. Sin embargo, en cuanto cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, se encontró con la presencia de un hombre que no estaba dentro de la agenda de su superior. Suspiró y lo miró.

-Llegas tarde Steve- dijo seriamente. Luego cerró los ojos para dedicarle una mirada suave- pero siempre es mejor tarde que nunca. Solo te pido una cosa. Trata de comprenderlo.

La mujer se hizo a un lado permitiendo el paso al director, y luego desapareció por el final del pasillo. En cuanto se halló fuera de la vista del hombre, sujetó fuertemente su Tablet. Rogando que todo saliera bien entre ellos dos.

Tony, quien se hallaba mirando el ventanal de su oficina, escuchó el abrir de la puerta. Suspiró con resignación al tener que enfrentar la pila infinita de papeles por firmar. Entonces dijo:

-Pepper, cariño, cuando dije que te tomaras todo el tiempo del mundo en buscarlos, de verdad pensé que entenderías el mensaje.

Sin embargo, Pepper no contestó, para sorpresa suya. Al percatarse del silencio en la habitación se asustó, pero su temor aumento cuando sintió el característico aroma al cual ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo podría reconocer en cualquier lugar del mundo, y él sabía perfectamente el dueño de aquella fragancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el empresario sin girarle para dirigir la mirada.

-Vengo a hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? -preguntó Tony haciéndose el desentendido- Nosotros no tenemos que hablar sobre nada, Director- apretó el botón que se encontraba en su escritorio, el cual lo comunicaba directamente con su secretaria - Pepper, querida, ¿podría sacar a mi ex-esposo de mi oficina? Él no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-Pepper no vendrá en un buen rato- dijo Steve fríamente, se acercó al escritorio del más bajo, queriendo ver el rostro de la persona que amaba- algo estas ocultando Tony y créeme que lo que menos quiero es molestar, pero necesito saberlo.

-Yo no te debo nada -dijo levantándose de su asiento y mirando al finalmente al hombre que fue su esposo.

Steve lo miró luego de muchos años sin poder hacerlo. No era nada comparado verlo por televisión que frente a frente. Todo el cabello del presidente de la empresa Stark estaba cubierto de blanco, no había un rastro del cabello que alguna vez fue castaño oscuro, a excepción de su característica barba en forma de candado. Su rostro, el cual era adornado por gruesas y profundas arrugas, lucía perfecto ante él. A pesar de su vejez, el hombre seguia manteniendo su bello atractivo, incluso podría apostar que lograría sacar algunos suspiros por parte de algunas señoritas, incluso de él mismo. Por otro lado, sus ojos no han perdido su brillo. Sin embargo lucían cansados.

Tony, se sintió nervioso al ver al director. Pero tratado de dejar sus miedos de lado, y continúo:

-Veo que has envejecido Director, incluso puedo añadir que algunas patas de gallo ya se asomaron - dijo acercándose hacia el minibar que se encontraba dentro de la habitación- al parecer, el suero no te garantizó la vida eterna. Ya suponía que mi padre no era del todo perfecto.

El director lo miró mientras se servía un vaso de coñac. Sabía perfectamente que el modo de defensa de su ex amante era denigrar levemente a su contrincante. Sin embargo, no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

-Se que debí preguntarte esto hace muchos años, pero ¿por qué decidiste divorciarte? -preguntó directamente Steve

-No fue solo mi decisión Steve, tú también firmaste los papeles.

-Pero yo no quería - dijo el hombre más alto se acercándose al otro- tú sabes perfectamente que yo no quería esto.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Lo hice porque pensé que eso era lo que tú querías, pero ¿Por qué?

-Lo nuestro no daba para más Steve.

-¿No daba para más? Tony, por favor, éramos felices ... o al menos yo era- Steve tomó suavemente los hombros del mas bajo y se acerco provocativamente a su rostro- Un día lo tenía todo, pero al otro día ya no tenía nada. Tú eras mi mundo Tony.

El corazón de Tony se estrujó al escuchar aquella confesión en pasado. Sonrió tristemente, y luego dijo:

-Exacto, era tu mundo, pero ahora no. Los dos seguimos con nuestras vidas- dijo deshaciéndose del agarre del héroe de guerra.

-No, yo me malinterpretes Tony- dijo Steve observando la firme espalda del hombre que se encontraba frente a él- tal vez tú ya no me sigas amando, pero yo sí lo sigo haciendo. Te amo Tony, y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mis días.

De pronto Steve observo como el vaso que llevaba su ex-esposo cayó para quebrarse en miles de pedazos. Confundido, se acercó a Tony. Sin embargo, este se alejó velozmente, queriendo huir lo mas rápido de la presencia del director. Stark se giró, escondiendo su mano derecha y le dijo:

-Vete de aquí

-No lo haré - respondió Rogers de manera desafiante.

Tony se mordió el labio al ver que el ex-capitán no estaba dispuesto a dar ni un solo paso. Maldición, se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarle esto ahora? Lo que menos quería era que Steve se diera cuenta en la manera incesante en que se movia su mano derecha. Sin embargo, los penetrantes ojos azules del director, se dieron cuenta de eso, frunció el ceño y se acercaron nuevamente a Stark, pero este dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No te me acerques

-No me tengas miedo Tony-dijo Steve tranquilamente- yo nunca te haria daño.

Sollozó ante la inocencia de su ex-esposo. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ingenuo Steve? Pensó Tony. En su distracción, no se percató de que Steve se encontraba a unos centímetros de su cuerpo y sin más, tomó la mano temblorosa de Tony, quien se quedó estupefacto al sentir el cálido tacto.

-Cálmate, deja de temblar a Tony, no te haré nada- dijo Steve preocupado.

Tony Stark no aguantó más.

\- No puedo- Susurró apenas.

Con esto último Steve armó todo el rompecabezas y logró comprender.

Lo visto en un programa. Se encontraba con Banner viendo la televisión y estaban relatando un caso muy curioso acerca de una persona que parecía tiritar involuntariamente. Steve, al no entender que era lo que sucedía, decidió preguntar.

-La mujer padece de Parkinson -dijo Bruce mirando al capitán a través de sus gafas. Al ver que Steve lo miraba con una cara de no entender nada, decidió explicar con peras y manzanas- es un trastorno degenerativo del sistema nervioso, el cual ocasiona que tus músculos sufran ligeros temblores, los cuales van en aumento con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Tiene cura? - Preguntó luego de haber entendido gran parte de lo que mencionó el doctor.

-No, se desconoce la fuente del Parkinson y por ende también su cura. Además es una enfermedad Crónica, te persigue hasta el final de tus días. Sin embargo, las personas no mueren de Parkinson.

Bruce, al ver la cara preocupada del capitán, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y continúo:

-Pero tranquilo Steve, tu probabilidad de sufrir esta enfermedad es completamente nula. El suero te hace completamente inmune a cualquier enfermedad.

Se tranquilizó al escuchar esas palabras, pero nunca se imaginó que Tony fuera quien padeciera esta enfermedad en el futuro. Y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

-¿Desde hace cuánto?- Steve sosteniendo entre sus manos la temblorosa mano de Tony.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia- dijo Tony tratando de evadir el tema.

-Responde - ordenó el director suplicante. Tony al escuchar el tono de la voz del otro, no le quedó más que contar todo.

-Desde hace ocho años.

-¿Ocho años? -preguntó Steve atónito, luego comenzó a sacar cuentas- para ese entonces, todavía seguíamos casados. Tony ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

Tony cerró los ojos, intentando frenar el impulso de llorar. El recordar el inicio de toda su pesadilla, no le hizo bien, puesto que por esa maldita enfermedad fue por la cual le puso fin a su matrimonio.

-Cuando dí la primera cuenta publica de mi gobierno tuve mi primer percance. Pensé que solo había sido los nervios, ya sabes, por la cantidad de público que fue al congreso. Sin embargo, Pepper se preocupó y decidio llevarme al medico, yo le dije que era una tontería preocuparse por algo así, pero ella insistió.

Steve se encuentra atento a las palabras de Tony, quien hacia un gran esfuerzo en no romperse a la medida que transcurría la historia.

-El doctor me diagnosticó Parkinson. Me dijo que era un caso raro, puesto que mi padre también se lo diagnosticaron. Me dijo que esta enfermedad era rara vez hereditaria. Vaya suerte la mía ¿no?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó Steve sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos -pude haberte ayudado.

-Mi vida se hizo añicos cuando supe esto Steve -dijo Stark de golpe- mi vida ya no volvería a ser la de antes. No con esta maldita enfermedad. Tenia miedo. Tenia miedo de que pasaría si te llegaras a enterar de esto.

-¿Dónde estaba yo cuando paso todo esto?

-Afortunadamente te habías ido a una misión-dijo Tony retirando su mano y sentándose en el sillón que estaba en la habitación- y en cuanto regresaste ...

-Me pediste el divorcio - dijo Steve completando la oración de otro pero- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera Steve? ¿Querías que pretendieras continuar normalmente con mi vida? Por supuesto que no - sollozó el más bajo- estoy enfermo Steve, es una maldita enfermedad crónica y que no tiene cura. Tenia miedo, miedo de algún día despertar y ver que no podría cuidarme por mi mismo.

-Yo pude haberte ayudado.

-No quería comprometerte. El Parkinson es una enfermedad degenerativa Steve.

-Pero puedes tratarse.

-Pero ¿y si no? Tal vez ahora no me está afectando tanto, pero mírame, ya tengo setenta años. ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue a los setenta y cinco? ¿O los ochenta? ¿Qué pasara cuando sea más viejo? ¡Dios! ¡Me da miedo en solo pensar en eso! A lo mejor ni siquiera pueda controlarlo. Steve, he visto casos, en que las personas prácticamente ya no pueden ni comer por ellos mismos. Que ni siquiera puede hacer cosas insignificantes como lavarse los dientes o ir al baño.

Tony se escondió entre sus manos. No tenía el valor para mirar a Steve a los ojos. Luego continuó:

-Eres prácticamente perfecto Steve. No podía arrastrarte a una vida de mierda. No quería convertirme en una molestia para ti. No quería verme ante ti como una persona débil, enferma que ni siquiera puede afeitarse por sí mismo sin la medicación. Llegaría un momento en que seré un completo estorbo y que te arrepentirás de estar conmigo. Tienes una vida por delante Steve, no puedo amarrarte. Podrá ser estúpido que lo diga ahora, pero te amo y prefiero mil veces que terminar con lo nuestro y que te quedes con mi antigua imagen, que me recordaras en mi mejor etapa. No como esta mierda. No quería que algún día despertaras y te dieras cuenta que la persona que está frente a ti, no es la misma con la que te casaste.

Tony esperó que Steve se retirara de la habitación. Luego de haberle contado todo, era lo mínimo que merecía. Sin embargo, no esperó que el director se agachara para quedar a su altura.

-Si terminaste de hablar. Ahora seré tú quien tome la palabra ¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos? Yo jure, ante Dios, que estaría a tu lado en la salud y en la enfermedad. Tal vez, tengas razón. Llegará a un momento en el que ya no puedas hacer las cosas que acostumbrabas a hacer. Pero para eso estaba yo ahí. Para ayudarte y cuidarte. No para que tuvieras que enfrentar todo esto solo.

-No estas entendiendo Steve. Yo...

-Me dices que no querías que yo pasara por eso. Tony, aunque no lo creas, también tenías los mismos miedos que tú cuando estás casados. Yo naci siendo un chico escuálido y enfermizo. Prácticamente era más defecto que persona. Ahora, soy lo que soy, gracias al suero. Sin embargo, ¿Cuánto durará esto? Tenia y tengo el pavor de despertar y verme como era antes. Tenia miedo de que me vieras de una forma a la que no estas acostumbrado. No quería que vieras débil. Tony, aunque no lo creas, yo no soy perfecto.

-Pero esto es distinto Steve.

-¿Por qué sería distinto? Dime, ¿qué harías si alguien día despiertas y ves que el hombre con el que te casaste que no es el mismo, que ahora es enfermizo, y que es más frágil que una pluma? ¿Me hubieses dejado?

-Por supuesto que no, Steve- dijo Tony enfadado con los pensamientos de Steve.

-Entonces lo mismo hubiera hecho yo Tony. Te amo y nada hará que cambie lo que siento por ti. Ni siquiera una enfermedad como esta.

-Pero ¿Y qué pasará cuando ...

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo no puedes afeitarte por ti mismo? Pues yo te diré lo que va a pasar. No te dejaré, es más, me preocuparé de ser yo quien te afeite para que estés presentable, ¿Si no puedes comer? pues yo con gusto seré quien te dé de comer. Si, no puedes amarrarte los zapatos, pues, yo lo haré por ti Tony.

-Estas diciendo idioteces Steve.

-No son idioteces. De eso se trata el amor Tony- dijo tomando el rostro de Stark- Si me casé contigo, fue porque quiero pasar todos los días que me restan a tu lado. Con y sin enfermedades. Mi amor por ti es tan grande que podría vencer cualquier obstáculo. Te amo Tony ¿Por qué te has tan difícil de entenderlo?

-¿Todavía me amas? -Tony con la voz entrecortada- ¿A pesar de todo?

\- Tony, yo nací para amarte. Te amé en el pasado, te sigo amando y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final de mis días- dijo mirándolo con cariño, lo que hizo que el corazón de Stark se derritiera ante la forma en que lo hacia- ¿Me amas verdad?

-Ya te lo dije. Te amo-dijo Tony ocultando su mirada. Sintiendo una ligera vergüenza al expresar sus sentimientos al director

\- Mientras estemos juntos y nos amemos, podremos agregar cualquier cosa- Steve esperanzado- podremos derrotar cualquier barrera que nos presente. Nunca, escúchame, nunca, te dejaré solo. Ni mucho menos, pasar por todo esto solo Tony.

El director, envolvió el cuerpo de su ex esposo, sujetándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Tony, quien se conmovió con la declaración del héroe de guerra, se aferró al torso de Steve. Queriendo permanecer de esa manera. Creyendo fielmente en cada una de las palabras del director.

. . .

Hola, es la primera vez que publicó una historia Stony. Y trate de ponerle todo empeño para que fuera una historia más o menos decente. La verdad es que esta historia se me ocurrió mientras estaba en la universidad y pensé "¿por que no escribirla? ¿Qué podria salir mal?" Y bueno, aquí esta. Espero de todo corazón que las haya gustado y que haya sido de su agrado.

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia.

Por favor, no sean tímidos y comenten :3

Nos leemos.


End file.
